


Would You Believe...

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trash_salad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_salad/gifts).



Would you believe it if I told you that trash_salad moved 1800 miles to live with me? And love with me? That our biggest worries right now are rent and saving up to buy a washer and dryer?

Would you believe me if I told you that, through some crazy happenstance, a weird little show called Wynonna Earp made this happen?

Sorry for not updating.  
New job.  
New struggle.  
New girlfriend.  
New life.

Love is life.  
Life is trying.  
She keeps drinking my tamarind Jarritos.

I apologize for making you think this was a fic. But, well, since many of you have read our stories and contributed so wonderfully to this fandom...just thought you should know.

And as a side note; Fuck You, Donald Trump!


End file.
